Soulmates
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: bookworm's request: Clint gets jealous after seeing another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent flirting with Natasha... Happens a few months before 'All Over The Road'. Have I said enough?


**Fanfic: Soulmates, Avengers.  
Author: ShadowBeats22107.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. I apologise for any OCCs you may find in this or any of my stories... But this site is called **_**fan**_**FICTION for a reason :).  
Word Count: 2,280.  
Summary: **_**bookworm**_**'s request: Clint gets jealous after seeing another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent flirting with Natasha... Happens a few months before '**_**All Over The Road**_**'. Have I said enough?**

_**January 2007..**_

Natasha walked into the shooting range and watched as Clint fired arrow after arrow, hitting each bullseye perfectly. The red head watched her husband take out his frustration, waiting until he was finished before using her code to turn off the cameras and walking towards her archer.

"Clint," Natasha whispered as she came up to the archer, slowly resting her left hand on his shoulder, almost crying when her husband flinched at her touch. The red head moved so she could wrap her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "_My Hawk, what is wrong?_" she whispered in Russian against his tactical vest.

"Nothing," Clint mumbled as he brought his left hand up to hers that were interlaced over his heart.

"Liar," Natasha whispered as she felt the tell tale sign of his heart missing a beat when he responded to her. "You saw Williams trying to flirt with me again," she stated rather than asked, making Clint tense at her statement.

Clint slowly turned so he was face to face with her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he pressed his lips against Natasha's temple, inhaling in his wife's scent.

"Clint, I told you in Venice back in 2005..." Natasha started as she brought her arms up around her husband's neck. "You're the only person in this whole fucking world who I love and trust... No matter who tries to get with me, they are not you... No one will ever take your place," she whispered before slowly claiming Clint's lips with hers, her fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. "I'm your wife, Clint... Yours," she mumbled against his lips.

Clint nodded and returned her kiss, suddenly picking the red head up and turning around so he could place her on the ledge where his bow was laying. "I love you," he whispered as he deepened the kiss, pulling her close to his body.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered, moaning into the kiss before slowly pulling away from her husband. "_Not here,_" the red head whispered in Russian, grinning at him lovingly. "_I want to make love to you in our bed_," she whispered as she leaned forward and nipped playfully on the lobe of his ear. "_I need to make sure that you know that you own me Baby_," she added as she slid off the ledge, placing one more loving chaste kiss on his lips. "_And I plan on doing that in the comforts of our apartment... Hubby,_" she whispered seductively before strutting out of the firing range, swaying her hips in the way she knew Clint loved her to do.

Clint grinned and shook his head as he thought of everything his wife could possibly do when they got home... He had a feeling they were gonna be late to base tomorrow morning... Or did they have the day off tomorrow... Clint frowned at the thought before putting his bow up and collecting all of the arrows and placing them back in his quiver, locking his bow and quiver into his weapons case and walking towards his and Natasha's base, planning on finding Coulson to make sure he and Natasha got the next day off.

_*** * * Later That Night * * ***_

"Who did you punch?" Natasha asked with an amused eyebrow as she walked out of the shower and into the sitting room where she found her husband wrapping his right hand with a bandage, the light catching her wedding ring as she threw the towel she was using to towel dry her hair in the wash basket.

"Williams," Clint mumbled as Natasha walked over to him and took the bandage from him, undoing it to inspect it herself before doing what was necessary to dress it properly.

"Where's he now?" Natasha asked, amused at her husband's actions.

Clint sighed and looked out the window. "Why would you care where that prick is now?" the archer mumbled, making Natasha smirk slightly as she finished wrapping his hand before bringing her left hand to his cheek, turning his head so he was looking her in the eye.

"I want to know because it means I know how pissed off my husband is because some stupid, over cocky bastard who tried to flirt with me," Natasha whispered before leaning forward and claiming his lips softly. The red head moved her hands to her husband's shoulders and pushing him back so he was leaning against the back of the couch and climbing on top of him so she could straddle him easily.

"He started ranting about how good he thought you'd be in bed... that when he'd finally convince you to allow him into your pants, he'd make sure to ruin you for other men... So I broke his nose and probably put out several discs in his back... Or I broke his back, one or the other," Clint confessed, making Natasha grin against his lips.

"Well one thing's for sure," Natasha whispered as she slowly pulled away, grinning at the archer lovingly as he raised an eyebrow at her. "He will never be you," she whispered before claiming his lips hungrily once more, wrapping her arms around his neck, Clint wrapping his arms around her waist in reply.

"I love you Mr Barton," Natasha whispered when they eventually found the need to breathe, the couple panting heavily as the red head rested her forehead against her archer's.

"I love you too Mrs Barton," Clint whispered, smiling at her softly. "I'm so sorry I over reacted..." he whispered as he brought his left hand up to her check, brushing a stray wet lock of her ruby hair out for her face.

"Don't apologise Clint," Natasha whispered as she silenced her husband's rant with her lips. "My reaction when I saw you arguing with Morse I had a worse reaction because I could have killed you... You, on the other hand, took care of the problem," she whispered as she brought her hands to his chest, slowly but firmly tearing his tank top through the middle.

Clint raised an eyebrow at his wife but decided to only deepen their kiss as he wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist when the red head removed his destroyed wife beater.

"Karma's a bitch," Natasha mumbled against his lips before moving her own down to his neck, sucking and nipping hungrily on his tanned skin.

"Fuck... Nat..." Clint moaned before suddenly standing up and carrying his wife into their bedroom.

The red head grinned against her husband's skin as he carried her into their bedroom. "Yes Baby," she teased before gasping in surprise when Clint tossed her carefully onto the bed. Natasha leaned up on her elbows and smirked at her husband mischievously. "Are you gonna just stand there and stare at me like a lost puppy for the whole week - as I called in a little favour with Fury and Coulson - or are you gonna get your sexy ass into our bed and make love to me?" she taunted, making Clint grin happily as if he had just won the lottery.

"Have I ever told you that you are perfect, Nat?" Clint whispered as he crawled onto the bed and on top of Natasha, straddling the red head easily.

"Once or twice... But it's only because you say it that makes me believe it," Natasha confessed, making Clint smile as he leaned down and captured her lips softly. "Do you know what day it is Clint?" she whispered, making the archer pause as they slowly pulled away.

"It's the Monday, the 22nd January 2007," Clint stated with a confused raised eyebrow; where was she going with this?

"Yeah I know that... But what does it remind you of?" the red head replied, grinning as she watched her partner work everything out in his head.

Clint smiled as realisation hit him. "The day we met... the day I made a different call and brought you back to S.H.I.E.L.D.," he whispered, making Natasha grin in reply, silently telling the archer he had gotten the right answer.

"That was the first good thing that happened to me in eleven years," Natasha whispered, smiling lovingly up at her husband. "And one of the best days of my life..." she added. "... because I met you," she finished, leaning up and claiming his lips tenderly.

Clint grinned proudly against her lips and deepened the kiss, claiming Natasha's lips hungrily yet lovingly. "The best decision of my life Nat," he mumbled into her mouth when the red head opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.

Natasha grinned against her husband's lips as she let him take control of the kiss, the archer bringing his hands to the front of her robe, slowly undoing the belt and sliding his hands inside the fabric, his archery roughened hands running over the soft, smooth skin of her toned stomach. The sandy blonde slowly pulled away from his wife's lips and moved his own to her neck, sucking and nibbling on her usually pale skin hungrily.

"Oh God... Clint," Natasha moaned as she brought her hands to her husband's hair, threading her fingers through the short sandy blonde locks, pulling the archer closer as he moved his lips down her body, marking her skin as he moved.

Clint smiled as his lips came to her chest, pressing kisses above the tops of the cups of her purple lacy bra. "You're wearing lace," the archer observed as he began to suck a mark on her left tit.

"I decided that I wanted to look sexy for you tonight for the anniversary of the day we met," Natasha replied before moaning loudly as Clint wrapped his lips around her erect left nipple, sucking and biting on it greedily.

"You're always sexy Nat," Clint whispered as he switched his lips to her right breast, giving it the same as he had done to her left one before sliding both cups down so he could tease her skin without the fabric before removing her bra and bathrobe.

Natasha gasped and moaned as Clint worked her skin, moving his lips further down her body. The ex-Russian panted and moaned as her husband kissed his way down her body. When he reached her laced covered mound, he slowly pulled the fabric down and ran his tongue along her slit, making the red head gasp and moan in pleasure at the sensation as well as Clint pushing two fingers inside her entrance. "Fuck... Clint... Don't tease... me," Natasha moaned loudly, gripping her husband's hair tighter.

Clint chuckled before a certain hard pull on his hair, pulled him up so he was face to face with Natasha. "You have a week to do whatever you want to me but right now, I need you to make love to me so hard that we passed out from pleasure," the red head whispered as she moved her feet so she could pull his pants and boxers off of him. "Now," she ordered as she reached down and gripped his firm length in her left hand.

"Of course, Mrs Barton," Clint replied as he allowed his wife to position him at her entrance. The archer slowly pushed inside her, making them both moan in pleasure.

Natasha moaned as Clint waited until she was ready and then slowly began to move inside her, thrusting hard and deep inside her, hitting all the right spots inside her. "Fuck... Clint..." the red head moaned and gasped as Clint continued his pace inside her, pulling her legs over his shoulder so he could go deeper inside her.

"I'm close, Nat," Clint groaned, resting his forehead against hers as he breathed heavily with his movements.

Natasha smiled and claimed her husband's lips as she felt her walls tighten further around his length. "Cum with me Clint," she whispered as she felt him shutter with strain and effort.

Clint nodded before Natasha suddenly tightened around him, climaxing hard around his length, pulling the archer into his own orgasm, the couple shouting each other's names as they came together.

Clint collapsed on top of his wife, both breathing heavily as they came down from their highs together. "I love you Nat," Clint whispered before Natasha suddenly flipped them over so she was on top.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she knelt down and pressed her lips to his softly. "And we have a whole week to ourselves," she whispered with a seductive grin.

"I like that idea," Clint replied with an equally seductive grin as they began their second round of love making.

_And you guys have sexy imaginations, you can use it to think of what they did for the week._

**So... my first update in almost a week :) Hope you all like :)**


End file.
